wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:The winds of change...
... roll across the plains of Maredo, north past the island city of Far Madding, over the Hills of Kintara and into the streets of Caemlyn where they stir the dust in the Caemlyn Auction House, causing the auctioneer to cough and clear his throat. '' A fast speaking man says 'Can I get a bid of 2000 copper for this fine weapon? 2000 copper is the bid, do I hear 2000?' ''... on and on he drones, taking bids on items put up for sale. Meanwhile nearby a stablehand nearly loses a stable ticket to the winds, cursing to himself for being clumsy. Still the winds blow, further and further north pressing past the White Tower and still northward. A howling is heard in Tarwin's Gap, either that of the wind blowing through rock formations or that of creatures born of that region. A single trolloc raises his wolf-like snout to the winds smelling something new, yet pleasant. '' ''Changes... there are always changes as the Wheel turns. '' *Statting :*All newly created characters, regardless of race will begin with 17+ 16+ 16+ 17+ 17+ stats :*These stats will reroll at level 5 as usual :*Statting kits have been altered by class/race *Trollocs :*Will notice an increase in moves regen *Stablehands :*Have had most of their coding moved to hard code rather than MOBOL :*Will now respond to commands rather than having money handed to them :*The new commands are offer and stable ::*offer - the stablehand will give you an offer to stable your horse ::*stable - the stablehand will stable your horse for you in exchange for a few coins based on the animals weight :*They will continue to exchange older stable tickets, but new stable tickets will be handed out when you stable your horse *Auctioneers :*A new auctioneer mob has been added to Caemlyn, to start :*Auctions currently have the following limits ::*Duration for each item is set to 7 real-life days ::*A maximum of 100 items per class can be listed at any one time :*Auctioneers respond to the following commands ::*balance - view a balance sheet of all items which the player has the highest bid ::*bid - place a bid on a item ::*check - check the status of all items which the player has put into auction ::*list { weapons | clothing | other } - will present a list of available itmes, their current/minimum bid, an estimation of their condition and the length of time remaining on their sale ::*pickup - pick-up any items which either did not sell or the player won the auction ::*sell - place an item up for bid with the auctioneer ::*value - obtain an estimation of what your item is worth :*Some item minimum values may not be close to what they are selling for in the Bazaar, these will be addressed by the Staff as needed :*Bids are based off bank balances :*The banker will now allow you to withdraw monies that would drop you below the amount of liens against your account :*At the conclusion of any specific items auction, monies will be transferred from the bidders to the buyers account ''These changes will be in as of the next reboot. I will most likely force a reboot this afternoon so that we can get these items up and rolling.